Bleach: New Blood Chronicles
by gunsmith
Summary: toushiroxmomo ichiruki Toushiro and gang discover a mysterious pathway into an unknown world. They decide to take a journey into the eye of the storm to solve the greatest mystery of all soul reapers. Who is the leader of the Hollows?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the tale

_**Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine so don't sue me got it??? Good... enjoy:)**_

_**This is my first time writing a Bleach fanfic so please don't flame me!!! No seriously...please don't... I'm begging you... ok? Ok thanx... so... get to readin'**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE TALE**_

_**My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya and I am the 10**__**th**__** Captain of the thirteen court guard. Normally I wouldn't bore myself with writing down all of my run-ins with fate and her little pessimistic cronies. However, there is an exception to this story. You may not believe it or even comprehend what I am about to share with you. I don't blame you. It truly is an incredible story, not one that is easily digested as truthful.**_

_**My story begins in the lower part of the Karakura Town. We were on a mission to slay a somewhat nasty Hollow. Normally we would have been done and over with slaying this Hollow, but for some reason this particular Hollow was becoming a struggle the longer we faced it.**_

"Captain Hitsugaya watch out!" Rangiku Matsumoto cried out.

Captain Hitsugaya ran quickly to the left to avoid the long and somewhat disfigured arm of the Hollow as it came crashing down where Toushiro had been standing merely moments ago. Toushiro gripped his right arm and felt warm blood where the Hollow had made contact. It hadn't completely missed on that last assault.

"Dammit… that really hurt…" Toushiro grunted as his right arm shot up painfully.

Rangiku looked on as her Captain faced down the Hollow single- handed and, to be honest, it did not look like things were going in the vertically challenged Captain's favor.

_**Ahem. Rangiku if you are quite through with trying to narrate for me…**_

_Sorry Captain… Don't be such a stick in the mud…_

_**Anyway… back to the story…**_

"Stand back Rangiku I am going to release my Bankai!" The Captain shouted to his lieutenant as he drew his zanpakuto from its sheath.

Rangiku ran as fast as she could until she had given Captain Hitsugaya a wide enough birth to release his ice-type zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro Hitsugaya shouted as his Bankai released itself.

Behind Toushiro, a large and powerful dragon of ice, loomed over thedwarfed midget know as Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya!

_**Dammit Rangiku what did I just say about trying to narrate for me!?**_

_Oh now he is pouting… you look so adorable when you throw a fit... hey I know what will cheer you up!!!_

_**Rangiku leave your top on!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Poor guy passed out…… oh well tehe._

Toushiro Hitsugaya released his mighty zanpakuto and covered the surrounding houses in ice. With a single swing of his mighty Hyourinmaru the Hollow was split in two and vanished after a few seconds.

"Hey what's all the loud exploding and whooshing sounds," Ichigo Kurosaki shouted from the street down below.

_And that my friend is where the first chapter ends!_

_**…oh my head… what happened… Rangiku!!! How dare you flash your Captain like that!!! I should have you confined to your room for this insubordination!!! By the way… have you finished your paperwork for the day? Rangiku? I knew that would get her to go away… **_

**Gunsmith: So NejiTenLuva... I have a question...**

**NejiTenLuva: What's the friggin' question before I even THINK of answering...(besides I know you too well to just answer anyway)**

**GS: So just exactly why do you hate Orehime anyway... I mean you like went BALLISTIC earlier at the mention of her rack... I mean name...**

**NTL: Because! For christ's sake she's ANNOYING beyond belief! She's fricken irritating and only gets attention from the animators and the writer because they get to draw and animate her chest! Jesus, her only popularity comes from the male side. ._.**

**GS: Actually I am pretty sure it is the male front side to be more specific...**

**GS: Anyway... moving on from that hate crime in progress... whats new?**

**NTL: Uhh...well we are starting a cosplay show. **

**GS: Yeah but remember we can't do any IchiRuki...**

**NTL: Uh, duh. Seriously, I ain't no incest supporter here. *grosses out***

**GS: Uhhh... that is so gross... moving on now... By the way how do you feel about dressing up in a bikini for a Rangiku skit?**

**NTL: Um, when you figure out how to inflate my boobs to the size of basketballs, maybe there'd be a 1/100 chance. xD But remember, you said you'd be Rangiku?**

**GS: Oh yeah... gross visual thanx.. anyway I think we are done here... **


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo finds time and space

_**CHAPTER 2: ICHIGO FINDS TIME AND SPACE**_

_** Hello again reader. As you already know my name is Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. Let us pick up where the story left off now shall we?**_

_ Oh Captain where you? I want to show you this new top that I picked up at the market today!!!_

_** Oh God!!! It's Rangiku!!! I need to hide!!! Now where is a good spot to hide??? **_

___Oh there you are Captain!!!_

_** Dammit!!! NO!!! Rangiku back off we have already established the no touching policy remember???**_

___Fine! Then I won't give you your gift then._

_** I got a gift??? Well I guess… I mean to say… fine just show me this stupid top already… **_

Captain Hitsugaya looked down to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing on the street below waving up to them.

"Might as well go say hi to him I suppose… c'mon Rangiku let's go," Captain Hitsugaya said and with that, he flipped into the air and over the edge of the roof.

Rangiku shook her head with a knowing smile and followed her Captain. By the time that Rangiku reached the ground Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya were standing next to each other talking about the Hollow appearances that had been becoming more frequent than usual.

"It really is strange though Toushiro… I haven't seen this many Hollows appear since Uryuu challenged me to the Hollow banishing duel about a year ago," Ichigo was saying to the Captain.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ichigo, It is Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toushiro growled indignantly.

Rangiku burst out laughing. This was a reoccurring habit for the two soul reapers. In fact she couldn't remember a time when they weren't bickering about something. It was usually how to address the Captain though. Ichigo and Toushiro both turned to look at her.

"What is so funny Rangiku?" Toushiro asked.

"Oh nothing at all Captain," she responded light heartedly.

Ichigo went back to what he saying before Toushiro interrupted him.

"I think I may know the source of our problem, because I detected some pretty intense spirit pressure the other day. But when I got to the place that it originated from, there was nothing out of the ordinary," Ichigo explained to Toushiro.

"Well that sounds a little strange," Toushiro said, and then added" I think that we should call for back up on this one."

"Yes Captain. Who would you like me to request for the back up squad?" Rangiku asked Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Lessee, well we need Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Momo Hinamori, and Rukia Kuchiki," Toushiro Replied.

"I will be back shortly Captain," Rangiku disappeared.

"Now… show me where you found this spot Ichigo," Toushiro said.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter a lost soul

_**Oh, just in case it's noticeable, this is NejiTenLuva. Gunsmith wrote this down for me to type, but my typing style might be a little different than his, but I tried to make everything exactly as it was written. Anyway, enjoy! ^^**_

**Chapter 3: Enter a Lost Soul**

"_Now, show me where you found this spot Ichigo." Toushiro said._

Ichigo turned to lead the way when he notice Toushiro's arm. It was covered in dark crimson blood. The sleeve on his Captain's Robe was all but ruined.

"Toushiro my god, what happened to your arm?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Toushiro looked down and noticed the blood for the first time. It took a few solid seconds to sink in that he was looking at his own bloodied arm. Wordlessly, Toushiro reached down and ripped the hem off of his Captain's Robe. He tied it around his right arm where the cur had originated.

Toushiro noticed the look on Ichigo's face. It was a look of worry and concern.

"I'll be fine Ichigo, just take me to the spot of importance." Toushiro ordered.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rangiku and the others?" Ichigo asked.

_Ichigo had the right idea Captain._

_**Shut up…**_

_*pouts*_

_**Anyway…back to the story…**_

"No, there is no need to wait. As a Captain, my subordinates always know my location by means of Soul Reaper powers." Toushiro explained to Ichigo.

"Okay, if you say so…then let's get a move on it." Ichigo replied.

In a split second, Ichigo, and then Toushiro, vanished using the infamous Flash-Step move. They flew over the greater part of Karakura Town before coming to a stop outside of a warehouse.

The place was a mess. Windows were broken and metal panels were falling off the sides of the old and decrepit building.

Add the fact that it was getting dark and that it had just started to rain, and one could conclude that it was a truly miserable place to be.

"I sense no Spiritual Pressure what-so-ever here Ichigo. Are you sure this is the place?" Toushiro asked Ichigo expectantly.

"I'm positive." Ichigo retorted, "I felt the Spiritual Pressure until I arrived at this location yesterday."

Before Captain Hitsugaya could say anything, Rangiku and the requested Soul Reaper squad arrived.

"Toushiro!" Momo shouted as she jumped on Captain Hitsugaya and held him tightly.

"Momo I've…I've missed you." Toushiro sighed happily, returning her embrace.

Among the Soul Reapers standing, there were Captain Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Ikkaku Madarame, and Renji Abarai. Ichigo did a quick head count. He came up one short.

"Hey Toushiro, wasn't Rukia supposed to be here with the rest of us?" Ichigo asked.

"Now that you mention it, she was right behind me all the way here." Renji observed.

At that moment there was an Earth-shattering spike in the Spiritual Pressure. Not even Kenpachi Zeraki could match this Spiritual Pressure with his eye patch removed.

"That must be the source of all the trouble! We need to get inside now!" Captain Hitsugaya shouted.

All of the Soul Reapers took off for the entrance of the factory. Upon entering the building, they all stopped short.

Ichigo was the last one in, so he ran right smack into Renji.

"Hey watch it!" Ichigo barked as he rubbed his nose painfully.

Then Ichigo seen why everyone stopped. There was a massive vortex that looked as though it was a hole torn into the very fabric of space and time. It was what was floating above the vortex that Ichigo stared at in horror.

It was Rukia Kuchiki, and she was unconscious.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he bolted towards her limp hanging body.

"Ichigo wait! It could be a trap!" Renji shouted as he grabbed Ichigo around the waist holding him back.

"Dammit! Let go of me you bastard! I have to save her!" Ichigo cried out in a blinding surge of fury.

Renji struggled to keep hold of Ichigo. But his grip was slipping and he knew he would be no match for Ichigo.

Before either of them realized it, Rukia's body began to lower into the whirling vortex.

Ichigo kicked out and slammed into Renji's thigh but Renji was too shocked to move. Ichigo leapt through the air to reach Rukia. But he was too late. She vanished through the portal and then, the vortex disappeared too.

"NO!" Ichigo roared in white hot fury as burning tears rolled down his cheeks.

The sheer power of his Spiritual Pressure became overwhelming. In a split-second Ichigo had Renji by the front of his robe and punched him in the face as hard as he could, drawing blood from Renji's mouth and nose as well as Ichigo's knuckles.

"She's gone because of you!" Ichigo growled through tears. He dropped Renji to the ground.

Ichigo fell to his knees and cried in anguish. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Ichigo, I can still sense her Spiritual Pressure. She is still alive." Captain Hitsugaya reassured him.

Ichigo stopped crying and stood up without a word. He raised his zanpakuto, Zangetsu. With a mighty swing and a mass amount of Spiritual Pressure, Ichigo reopened the portal.

Wind howled and whistled around the ethereal opening as Ichigo stared into it.

Ichigo whispered a single sentence that carried so much power everyone heard it over the vortex.

"Then I will save her." He whispered.

And with that Ichigo leapt into the vortex and into the very fabrics of time and space itself.

* * *

**Uh…well I guess the Author's Note section is pretty pointless since Gunsmith isn't here. xD Anyway, review. You know you want to. :]**


End file.
